Korynn Fleming
Korynn Fleming (24 BBY––) is high ranking member of the Imperial Security Bureau, currently assigned as Sector Director for the newly organized Imperial Task Force Inquisitor. Biography (24 BBY–32 ISY) Korynn Fleming was born in 24 BBY to Ban and Shandra Fleming, five years before the declaration of the Galactic Empire. His father crewed aboard one of the Republic's Dreadnaughts during the Clone Wars, and later went on to become the chief tactical officer aboard one of the first ''Venator''-class Star Destroyers to be rolled onto the line. Ban served for a great many years, and Korynn was raised under strict Imperial rule mostly by his mother, Shandra, on Coruscant. Korynn graduated from the COMPNOR academy on Coruscant in 16 ISY, at the ripe age of 21. He was assigned to the Surveillance branch of the Imperial Security Bureau and charged with duties at the Senate Building on Coruscant. Most of his service was spent reporting on potential political problems to his superior officers. It wasn't an assignment filled with glory, but important to the cause of the Emperor's New Order nonetheless, and enough to give him an Officer's rank and pay grade. When the Empire occupied Bespin in 21 ISY, Korynn was transferred to the newly-annexed Cloud City. ISB's assignment there was to enforce Imperial beliefs with COMPNOR on the wayward gas mining planet. This was his life and service to the Empire through the fall of Palpatine and the restructuring of the Empire under Bacharan Valak, until the New Republic invaded Bespin in 28 ISY. During the Second Battle of Bespin, his life would begin a downward spiral when he was struck unconscious by a concussion grenade. A friend from the Imperial Army, a fellow officer, drug him to safety, but disobeyed the diredct orders of his commander to stay and fight. Instead, he commandeered one of the troop shuttles, killing its crew and dragging an incapacitated Korynn along with him. Both Korynn and the Army Officer were charged under an Imperial Military Court. The Officer was charged with treason and executed at the trial, but Korynn managed to escape with minor convictions. Still, ISB had to make an example out of the situation. His rank was reduced, and he was put through a rather unneccessary and swift re-education. Red tape, as it were. Finding a new goal for his life, Korynn put himself through years of rigorous study to learn human and non-human psychology, interrogation techniques, and medical knowledge, all to gain a new position in the ISB's Interrogation branch. After finally being cleared through an extensive screening process and deemed worthy of his new assignment, Korynn Fleming was deployed to an Imperial Task Force as a roving interrogator, setting up his "office" on [[ICC Dauntless|HIMS Dauntless]]. In his late thirties, it was the chance he'd been looking for to find purpose in the Empire once more. The scenario at Bespin had filled him with a malicious hatred toward insubordinates and disloyal members of the Imperial Military. IC History Roving Interrogator (33 ISY–34 ISY) After spending two months on assignment with the [[ICC Dauntless|''Dauntless]], Fleming received a promotion to the enlisted rank of Corporal. He was called into duty elsewhere, for an extensive re-education project at a mining and raw materials colony which had been taken by the Imperial Military (of course these details were classified). Upon completing that assignment, he returned to Task Force Hammer, where he resumed his duties as a roving interrogator. One of the most notable projects he worked on was the interrogation of Brandis Finian, a Jedi. This was the furthest Korynn had ever pushed a subject, with intense physical and psychological torture over an extended period of time. However, his most extreme techniques were insufficient on the mind of a Jedi. Korynn had failed, and the Jedi was rescued. It would not be the beginning of yet another downward spiral, however. After being recognized at a rewards ceremony at the Kreldin Estate with a promotion to the rank of Sergeant in the ISB, he was soon called into duty when the [[ISC Broadsword|''Broadsword]] captured a rebel pilot named Kyrin Sh'vani. After implementing many terrible torture techniques, the alien pilot broke and provided information that would lead to the end of the New Republic's Operation Shado Kolpo. The Empire had positioned itself to bring an end to the New Republic's hold on Coruscant, and Fleming had played a critical role in paving the way for the Retribution of Coruscant. A Jump in Responsibility (34 ISY) With the [[Retribution of Coruscant|'Imperial Retribution of Coruscant']] concluded, Korynn had presumed that he would be interrogating rebel dissidents left behind on Coruscant. That changed when Grand Vizier Korolov called him into a new line of servitude, as System Director for the newly organized Task Force Inquisitor. This new rank and paygrade was not only a flag- and command-level responsibility, but it placed him directly in charge of all COMPNOR, ISB and CompForce activities within the new Task Force. His first command through a major crisis was during the Corellian Corruption Scandal, where he guided the Bureau and CompForce assets to successfully lock down the potentially disruptive coup brought into being by former Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. Recent Events Not long after the winding down of the Corellian Corruption Scandal, Fleming received another promotion for his duties, making him a Sector Director of the ISB. He signified his promotion by orchestrating the destruction of the Kreldin family name amongst Imperial citizens. He worked closely with the Coalition for Improvements in order to begin releasing targetted IGN reports, covering Kreldin's arrest and the defamation of his name. He was also responsible for organizing the destruction of the Kreldin Estate. Soon thereafter, however, the ISB Sector Director would be abducted by mercenaries while conducting an investigation on Theseus Station. These mercenaries made quick work of his elite CompForce guard, and were able to slip through Task Force Inquisitor's fingers, which was no easy challenge. Soon, however, Darth Malign revealed himself as being in charge of this mercenary group, which turned out to be little more than Malign, Captain Dareus, and a host of Sith Battle Droids, as Korynn was introduced to the secret and elusive New Sith Order. Appearance and Equipment Korynn Fleming barely broke six feet in height, but at his middle aged years, he stood firm, broad shouldered, and with a well defined physique. His stretched face was a significant part of his appearance. His facial features were well defined, and with so many years serving in the surveillance and interrogation fields, he had developed the unnerving ability to control his facial reactions. He could force a scowl and a malicious sneer as well as he could force a convincing smile. He rarely carried a weapon, especially when on duty in an Imperial facility, until he was given a Directorship in 34 ISY. He relied upon Stormtroopers and CompForce Troopers to protect him should it be be needed, but when put into a Director's role, he felt it neccessary to have a means of defense (or punishment) no matter where he could be found. Where Korynn shined was his torture and interrogation equipment. He always had with him a collection of medicines that may not be available on all Imperial installations, for unique situations. He also had specialized torture devices, most of his own design and creation. This was a trend that continued into his years as one of the ISB Directorship, and he often oversaw interrogations personally. Personalized Torture/Interrogation Techniques Throughout his most recent career in the Imperial Security Bureau, Fleming has developed a number of personalized interrogation and torture techniques, and also more thoroughly documented existing techniques. * De-personalization A common technique, whereby the subject is referred to only by a designation set of numbers and letters, and is referred to asexually as "it". This procedure only works on subjects of a similar social and emotional class to humans, who rely on relational communication for psychological well-being. * Sensory Deprivation Therapy (SDT) Sensory Deprivation Therapy is a common technique used in interrogations and re-education procedures, where the subject is placed under a completely controlled sensory environment. The environment is hand-catered for the race, sex, and social parameters, and often involves extended periods of treatment. The end goal is the complete emotional and psychological breaking of the subject's will. * Pain Therapy Pain Therapy is one of the most common interrogation techniques. Quite simply, it involves intimidation and emotional breaking through the administering (and often, the subsequential removal) of pain. Korynn Fleming has invented a number of his own Pain Therapy Procedures. **23-D - This procedure involves the combined use of immobility, a neuro-stimulant drug, and electronically triggered pain. * Fear Therapy Fear Therapy utilizes extreme psychological terror, with the intention of bending the subject to the interrogator/torturer's will. Korynn Fleming utilized a number of exotic methods to achieve the maximum effect on his subjects. **37-A - This procedure involves forcing a prisoner to observe something horrific or frightening. **Torian bloodworms - An exotic insect used to harvest quick reactions. Medals and Awards Medals Distinguished Service Medals * Legion of Honor: Due to his dedication to the Emperor and unwavering loyalty, and embodiment of the Imperial Ideal. * Order of Ishin-Il-Raz * Long Service Medal /w 1 gold star, 1 silver star and 4 clusters * Tarkin Medallion /w 1 cluster: For being wounded in the line of duty at the Second Battle of Bespin and during his abduction in 34 ISY. * '''COMPNOR Medallion (First Class)' Service Medals * Medal of Loyalty * Prisoner of War Medal * Medal of Guile * Medal of Order * Medal of Redemption Victory Medals * Galactic Civil War Medal * Imperial Civil War Victory Medal * Second Imperial Civil War Victory Medal * Third Imperial Civil War Medal Memorial Medals * Death Star II Memorial Medal * Death Star III Memorial Medal Campaign Medals * Rebellion Campaigns Medal * Valak Campaign Medal * Blitzkrieg Campaign Medal Occupation Medals Ribbons * Home Guard * Retribution of Coruscant Ribbon * R&D Service Ribbon: For researching and developing new and effective interrogation procedures in recent years. * Core Worlds Service Ribbon /w 1 cluster * Inner Rim Service Ribbon /w 2 clusters * Outer Rim Service Ribbon /w 1 cluster * Corellian Service Ribbon * Bespin Service Ribbon OOC Information Korynn Fleming is portrayed by SW1 Kyle, a long-time player of Star Wars MUSH, who joined the game originally in 1994. A message from the player: "COMPNOR is an often overlooked and sometimes under-appreciated aspect of the Empire. It exists to maintain the New Order and the will of the Emperor. ISB is merely the Military Branch of COMPNOR. COMPNOR and ISB will utilize torture frequently when dealing with civilian or military dissidents (respectively). It may also utilize reconditioning, which is an extremely ungainly situation to bring into a MUSH environment. You should understand, before consenting to roleplay with a COMPNOR or ISB character such as mine, that we exist to portray one of the most feared and dangerous non-military arms of the Empire. We trump the military during moments of disloyalty, and often we report directly to the Emperor's bidding. Be warned that going against COMPNOR is dangerous, and if you don't play your cards right, a consent warning will come." * Korynn Fleming on the roleplay logs page. * Chronological list of Korynn's Roleplay Logs. Fleming, Korynn Fleming, Korynn Fleming, Korynn